The use of automatic pistols for the past 100 years has revealed many shortcomings in their application and carrying. The most considerable may include: impossibility of loading a pistol when positioned is in a holster; necessity to use both hands of a shooter for loading a pistol. Besides, it is impossible to provide the maximum speed, safety, simplicity, ease, reserve and suddenness during a pistol loading, especially in situations when a shooter is injured or wounded in a combat situation or when using a pistol by people with limited physical abilities. In the devices developed by other authors they have attempted to find a solution for the above-stated shortcomings by using different designs for the devices, but they have not used the existing holsters as an element of a design; they created new devices for carrying pistols that are more technically and technologically complicated in their production and usage than the existing holsters and, therefore, more expensive in their production and less reliable in many parameters. There are other devices that are simple in production but less convenient in their operation, or they are not fully considering and optimizing kinematics of movements of a shooter during pistol loading. Some of these other devices often do not have basic positive operational features of the holsters.